


Day 5: Partying

by woman_of_the_sea



Series: Elippoweek2019 [5]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Dancing, Day 5, Getting Together, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Partying, elippoweek, elippoweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_of_the_sea/pseuds/woman_of_the_sea
Summary: Story five for Elippoweek. I don't have a day 6, so I won't be posting tomorrow.





	Day 5: Partying

**Author's Note:**

> Story five for Elippoweek. I don't have a day 6, so I won't be posting tomorrow.

The music was loud, too loud if you asked Elia. He looked around. Giovanni was dancing with his new girlfriend and Luchino was making out with Sylvia. Martino and Niccolo decided to stay home tonight because Niccolo had a rough week. Elia wished he was home. He was happy for his friends but he couldn’t help to feel lonely sometimes. He hoped a night of partying would take is mind of his single life but so far no luck. Just when he was about to give up and go home he saw a familiar face walking his way. Filippo Sava. Elia swallowed, Filippo looked good. Elia had come to terms with his sexuality a long time ago and lately he was thinking about telling his friends. But for now he had more important things to do. Filippo just dragged him onto the dancefloor and started dancing enthusiastically. Elia laughed and followed his lead.

‘This is better.’ Filippo said after a while.

‘What is?’

‘You looked a little down before, I knew some dancing would cheer up.’

‘You call your ridiculous moves dancing?’ Elia teased. Filippo grasped for air and placed a hand on his chest, pretending to be insulted.

‘How dare you to mock my dance moves! I am a fantastic dancer, thank you very much.

‘If you say so.’ Elia smirked.

‘Challenge accepted.’ and Filippo came closer to Elia and placed his hands on his hips, a little hesitated. Elia was not in the least bothered and placed his arms around Filippo’s neck. Together they danced on the rhythm of the music. Elia was beginning to feel warm. It was exciting to have Filippo so close and to touch him. He took a step closer, their noses were almost touching and Elia closed his eyes. He felt Filippo’s hands up and down his back, lower and lower untill Filippo stopped at the curve of his ass. Elia opened his eyes and saw Filippo watching him curiously. Then he placed a soft kiss on his head, a kiss on his left cheek, a kiss on his right cheek and a kiss on his nose. Elia felt a shiver running through his body. Filippo pulled back a little and Elia took this opportunity to kiss Filippo for real. For Elia this was probably the best kiss he ever had. It was very passionate and Elia didn’t want it to end. But at some point he needed to pull back for some air. He felt Filippo’s grip on his hip tighten.

‘I have to say I did not expect this to happen tonight.’ Filippo grinned.

‘What did you expect?‘ Filippo shrugged and pulled Elia closer again, pretending to think.

‘You know, the usual, having a few drinks, dance a little and maybe a hook-up.’

Elia raised his eyebrow.

‘You do realize that’s exactly what happened.’ he said. A glint appeared in Filippo’s eyes.

‘Hmm, with hook-up I actually mean bringing someone back to my place and have some amazing sex.’

Elia kissed Filippo again.

‘Luckily for you I’m in the mood for some amazing sex. Lead the way.’


End file.
